


Safe And Sound

by phylocalist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, there is no angst for this couple they deserve all the fluff in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: Everyone on campus knows who Viktor Nikiforov is.That is why, when Viktor has to introduce himself to the dark-haired quiet stranger he finds in the library corridors, he almost bursts out laughing, thinking someone is playing him a prank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Victuuri Week 2017, day one. Prompt: AU: Other sports/careers.
> 
> i just _really_ needed university professors viktor and yuuri falling in love. if you wanna talk about skating gays, i'm always up for it on [twitter](http://twitter.com/lustfuicat). please. 
> 
> not beta'd, all mistakes are on me.

Everyone on campus knows who Viktor Nikiforov is.

This also means Viktor Nikiforov _also_ knows everyone knows who he is. It’s great for his ego, but not so great for the people who have to watch him walk down hallways on the early mornings with his long coat flowing behind him, that silver hair he’s been growing out tied back in a ponytail and the first light of the sun hitting his smile just right.

Everyone on campus _swoons_ for Viktor Nikiforov. And he knows it.

That is why, when Viktor has to introduce himself to the dark-haired quiet stranger he finds in the library corridors, he almost bursts out laughing, thinking someone is playing him a prank. But then the silence grows thicker and the confusion on the person’s face grows bigger and Viktor has to swallow.

“Um, Viktor.” Viktor feels the air grow awkward around him, but the brown-eyed stranger just blinks up at him behind a pair of glasses. “My name is Viktor Nikiforov. I teach physics.”

He extends a hand in front of him and the stranger gives him a small, shy smile that is almost as blinding in all its quiet beauty as the sun he watched rise on the way to campus. When the person shakes his hand, his grip is a bit slack and Viktor almost wants to squeeze and never let go.

“Katsuki Yuuri.” The stranger -- Katsuki Yuuri, blushes the faintest shade of pink and his smile wavers a bit. “I guess it’d be the other way around. My name is Yuuri and my family name is Katsuki. I teach literature and manage this library.”

Viktor is no literature teacher in the slightest but he thinks there can’t be a writer who’d ever be able to describe the almost-sickeningly endearing way Yuuri’s cheeks look when they taint pink. Trying not to dwell too much on it, he starts blabbering off about his real purpose coming here in the first place.

“So, Yuuri -- can I call you Yuuri? You can call me Viktor, by the way,” Viktor starts, not even giving Yuuri any room to reply or deny, and turns to look at the rows of books in front of him again. “I have this topic I’m introducing in class, but I need to research my stuff to brush up on my knowledge before talking all high and mighty about it to my students, you know?”

His hand gestures might be a little bit more exaggerated than usual, the only real sign of his nervousness, but Viktor hears a small chuckle next to him and feels a small sense of gratification pool up within him. He catches the tail end of Yuuri’s laugh out of the corner of his eye and he thinks, _is this what everyone feels like when I laugh?_

“So I’m in desperate need of some books on the topic and I was hoping you could help me find them? Since I truly don’t know my way around this library.” Viktor has the decency to not make puppy eyes at Yuuri.

“Of course. That’s what I’m here for.” Viktor gets another faceful of sunshine-lit smile and thanks the Heavens he didn’t just go to the local library as always. “Please follow me, I’ll take you to our physics section.”

And yeah, Viktor would follow him whenever he wanted. For now, though, he settles for being shown around by Yuuri and being handed the books he was looking for. He tries his most radiant smile as way of saying thanks and swoons when color starts to fill up Yuuri’s cheeks and his movements turn obviously self-conscious.

“Right,” Yuuri nods. “I’ll be on the desk if you need any more help.” Another shy smile and Yuuri is gone to the lobby area.

Viktor deflates. He mopes for a second or two before he remembers they’re both teachers at the same campus and they’re probably gonna run into each other at least once a day. It’s not like the campus is that huge; it’s actually more incredible they hadn’t met before today. With renovated hope, Viktor takes the books he needs, sits down a couple of minutes to take notes and make copies, and then is out of the door with a sing-songed goodbye to Yuuri.

There’s a smile plastered on his face and a spring to his step. Nobody comments on it.

*

As it turns out, the campus is either _that_ huge or Katsuki Yuuri is avoiding him.

After the fifth consecutive days, and as consequence the start of the weekend, of not seeing Yuuri anywhere, Viktor dramatically sits down on the teacher’s lounge one day, letting out a long tired sigh.

“What’s got your panties in a twist, Viktor?” Christophe asks, sipping his coffee cup carefully and arching one amused eyebrow to Viktor.

“Chris! Oh my god, Chris.” Viktor stands up and walks to Chris’ side, uncaringly letting all of his weight drop onto him, almost knocking his coffee cup out of his hands in the process. He couldn’t care less. This is an _emergency_. “I saw the most beautiful person _ever_ in the library. He’s a teacher on campus and he has the most radiant smile I’ve ever seen, Chris!”

Viktor starts fake-sobbing onto Chris’ shoulder and he hears Chris take another sip of coffee.

“And the problem here is…?” Christophe trails off, sounding the most amused Viktor’s heard him in a long while. He’s probably just humoring Viktor on because he delights in watching him suffer, the asshole.

“The problem _is_ ,” Viktor takes care to accentuate the last word, letting Chris know he doesn’t appreciate the teasing. He still pouts a little, though. Just to drive the point home. “That I haven’t seen him _anywhere_ on campus on the past five days. Five days, Chris! What if he was just some stranger that happened to break into the library and tricked me into thinking he was working here so he could watch me suffer as I never found him?”

Chris snorts. “Okay, Viktor, you know I love you and your drama queen act more than anyone else on the world. I would’ve left your ass stuck on that tree back when were nine if I didn’t love you. But, don’t you think you’re being just a _little_ bit exaggerated this time?”

Viktor lets out an outraged puff of air. He walks back to the couch and lets himself fall in a manner that is supposed to be graceless but still embodies all of his former skater beauty anyway. His long grey coat pools around him and Chris laughs internally at the thought of his friend being so engrossed in his moping he didn’t even have half a mind to take off his coat.

“Have you tried going back to the library?”

The silence lasts but a second before Viktor is springing up from the couch with the biggest smile Chris has seen on him in the past couple of months.

“You’re so smart, Chris! That’s a maths teacher for you!” Viktor smacks a loud kiss on Chris’ cheek and then runs out of the lounge in a flurry of coat, scarves and silver hair.

“You’re a physics teacher, you idiot,” Chris mumbles into his coffee, long after Viktor’s footsteps have faded, and then smiles a small smile full of fondness.

He always made life more interesting, that Viktor Nikiforov.

*

Viktor reaches the door to the library, panting, and opens it in one loud slide. It smacks against the frame on the other side but he couldn’t care less about it when he can see those brown doe eyes again.

“Yuuri!” Viktor has half a mind to _not_ jump over the desk and hug Yuuri with all of his might. He still imagines what it would be like.

“Viktor!” Yuuri’s so startled he stands up from his chair, the loud noise of its legs scraping against the concrete making him turn back to it in an anxious hovering of hands, and then finally looking back to Viktor. “Is there something wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?”

Yuuri starts walking towards him, which makes Viktor start walking as well so they meet in the middle. There’s not really anything close to them, not a table nor a chair, so Viktor can see Yuuri’s hands fidgeting to find something to grab. He thinks it shouldn’t be as endearing as it is. He also thinks Katsuki Yuuri is probably a danger to humanity’s tolerance of cute.

“I wanted to see you, of course!” He tries the blinding smile again and grabs Yuuri’s hands before he can think too much of it.

“Oh! I -- um,” Yuuri stutters, watching from his hands being held in Viktor’s grasp to his eyes, and goes the deepest shade of red Viktor has ever seen someone be. “Thanks? I don’t really know --”

“That’s okay!” Viktor intercedes. “We can always learn together.”

Yuuri lets out a surprised laugh at that and Viktor’s world turns just a few shades brighter. He squeezes Viktor’s hands in his and then smiles that shy smile that Viktor swears is going to be the fall of him one. Maybe he already fell.

“Okay.”

*

There’s coffee shop dates and book hunting. Viktor delights in the way Yuuri’s eyes light up behind his glasses as he talks about his favorite Shakespeare classic or the new book one of his favorite authors is coming out with. He once asks Yuuri to pick just one favorite and Yuuri seems to try for a long time, only to come up with an apologetic _I can’t choose just one_. Viktor thinks he understands. He probably also couldn’t pick just one thing he loved the most about Yuuri even if his life depended on it.

They take Makkachin for walks on the shoreline and Yuuri tells Viktor about the toy poodle he got as a child but sadly passed away. Viktor has to steel himself not to cry in front of Yuuri but Yuuri’s voice is just so forlorn and affectionate he _has_ to wrap Yuuri up in a hug. Yuuri’s startled, asks if something is wrong -- always caring, caring Yuuri. He hands Yuuri the leash and very seriously tells him that he can treat Makkachin as if she was his dog. If Viktor ever brings up the fact that Yuuri teared up and lit like the sun, he’ll deny it but they both know what happened.

There are hours upon hours spent talking and getting to know each other, basking in the shared knowledge that something is brewing between them. They hold hands and they blush like teenagers on their first crush. They cuddle up on the couch and laugh and cry watching their favorite movies. They share late nights when midterms come up and help each other out to bed when the other is just one blink shy of falling asleep.

They so easily fit into each other’s lives is almost not even a change. When one stays over at the other’s apartment is almost like they always belonged there, together.

Viktor thinks his view of the world has never changed quite so radically so fast, but he can’t find it in him to mind. Not when there’s shy sunlight-lit smiles waiting for him with a cup of coffee in hand in the mornings or when there’s a space for him to comfortably be himself, no holds barred. He presents himself to Yuuri in his rawest form and Yuuri takes it all and every bit, not a complain past his lips, only kind words and soft hands that spin around Viktor’s head in soft whispers of _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

Viktor really, _really_ doesn’t mind.

*

“Blegh!” Yuri sticks out his tongue along with his noise of disgust to remark just how appalled and offended he is. Which is a lot.

“What?” Otabek next to him tries to follow his line of vision, but fails to find what made Yuri turn his face into such a sour expression.

“Viktor and Katsuki.” When Yuri senses Otabek looking at them but not following his line of thought he rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly. “They’re _holding hands_. On campus. Isn’t there like, regulations about that kind of shit?”

“I mean, if they’re doing it and no one is scolding them I guess there aren’t?” Otabek takes another bite off his sandwich and looks at Viktor mooning over his boyfriend like the most lovesick idiot there could ever be. It’s not an ugly sight, except for probably to all of those people who were trying their damned hardest to be what Katsuki Yuuri is to Viktor now. Goodbye to forever single bachelor. Hello to old married couple.

“There should be.” Yuri takes a fistful of grass and pulls on it until it rips off. He throws it in the general direction of the couple. “So I wouldn’t be feeling like throwing up my lunch right after eating it.”

Otabek lets out a small laugh, refrains himself from asking if Yuri doesn’t think he’s being a little bit exaggerated. It’s nice, seeing the way Viktor looks at Yuuri like he’s been medically diagnosed with tunnel vision for his boyfriend and the way Katsuki blushes like a bride the moment he senses Viktor staring. He doesn’t have any classes with either of them, his major not requiring him to take either literature or physics, but he knows Yuri does.

“You think they’ll ever get married?” Otabek asks as he takes the final bite off his sandwich. He cleans his hands to get rid of the remaining bread crumbs and takes a long sip off his water.

Yuri lets out a huff next to him, pulling his knees close to his chest and resting his chin upon them. Otabek feels like laughing again. Even if Yuri had grown, he really would never stop being a teenager in soul.

There’s a scowl in Yuri’s mouth, but his eyes soften as he looks at the pair run off somewhere else, probably to confess their undying love for the fifth time in the day.

“I’m surprised Viktor hasn’t proposed yet.” His voice is soft. Otabek can tell he actually wants them to be happy and wishes them well, he just doesn’t know how to voice it. He bumps shoulders with Yuri to hopefully let him know he understands.

“Let’s make a bet on how soon they’ll be wearing rings?” There’s a teasing smile in Otabek’s lips and Yuri’s eyes fill with challenge.

“Oh, you’re on.”


End file.
